All's Fair In Love And War
by DarkLordStormageddon
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the princess of the Greeks. Their whole kingdom is free and fun, the complete opposites of their greatest enemies, the Romans. When the Romans attack, Annabeth is forced to go into hiding, hidden in plain sight in the Roman kingdom. But there's a certain green-eyed soldier Annabeth can't help but fall for. Will she give up her secret for love? Percabeth. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase is the princess of the Greeks. Their whole kingdom is free and fun, the complete opposites of their greatest enemies, the Romans. When the Romans attack, Annabeth is forced to go into hiding, hidden in plain sight in the Roman kingdom. But there's a certain green-eyed soldier Annabeth can't help but fall for. Will she give up her secret for love? Percabeth. AU.

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

The light floods through my bedroom window, filling up my bedroom with the light from the sun. I slowly open my eyes and take a small deep breath. It was nice in the morning, just laying here, with no duties, no dress fittings, no everybody telling me what to do. It was nice and relaxing. Just for a moment, I lay and stare at the ceiling. I know I have to get up though. Princesses can't just sit around all day. I know father and my step ‑mother would be angry with me, and being the king and queen of the kingdom of Greece, thhere are many things they can do to make me regret my choices. Βασίλειο της Ελλάδα is our kingdom's real name, but the people of our town have far much more to worry about than learning an ancient language, and most the people here speak the English language anyway.

After about a minute or so of just laying there, I finally sit up and get out of bed. The day was waiting, and I couldn't spend it in bed all day. I stood up, and walked towards the door to my closet, stopping only to check my reflection in the mirror. Stormy grey eyes stared back at me, and blonde hair fell right past my shoulder. I don't know where I got my looks from. My father looks nothing like me, so I assume I look like my mother. He never speaks about her, only little bits and pieces and each piece was like a different puzzle, and I was trying to fit them together. I assume she died in some tragic way, and my dad is so heart-broken he doesn't talk about it. That, or something happened to make him hate her, so she fled and never came back. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself as somebody else. Somebody who had a mother, who's father didn't hate them, who would just be normal. I considered running away, but it's too dangerous. The odds that the Romans would find me were too high. I shook my head and opened my eyes. I wouldn't think about the Romans. They had done too much to our kingdom and robbed the people of their loved ones in the many attacks. We have been at war for years, and it was best to just keep them out of our minds.

I open the door to my closet, and examine it. As a princess, I am always provided with a number amount of clothing, but I typically wear the same style dress everyday. A simple grey dress, trimmed with lace. And I always pull my hair up into a simple bun, and so I pretty much look the same everyday. I go through my normal routine, and by the time I'm finished there's a knock on my door. "Come in," I call. The door opens slowly and I see the face of my step-mother. With her dark red hair, she looks nothing like me, and you can tell we're not related. But, she's the closest thing to a mother I have.

"Annabeth?" she asks, cautiously, as if she's afraid of what my reaction to her words would be.

"Yes Susan?" I ask, calling her by her first name.

"Oh Annabeth. You know you can call me 'Mom',"she replies, a small smile creeping on her face as she steps completely into the bedroom.

"Okay, Mom." I say, testing the word. It doesn't feel right though. I knew in my heart, that she would never be my true mother.

"My father would like me to tell you something," she says, her smile melting, and her eyes not meeting mine. "There was some Romans spotted at the border, and your father says that you need to stay in your room. I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

I look at her, not believing. How could we be in a situation so dreadful, I couldn't even leave my room? "Is it really that bad?" I ask quietly, looking up at my step-mother. She nods. "But I promise it'll be okay. Matthew and Robert will be in here with you soon." She leaves my room and I sit back down on my bed. I will get to stay in bed all day it seems. Then, it hits me. I was supposed to be meeting up with Thalia, my only real friend. She is the leader of the royal army, who called themselves "The Hunters of Artemis" because they are all female and they follow the way of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I assume though, that she is fighting the Romans at the moment, so I expel that from my mind and begin to worry about other things.

What if the Romans somehow get into the castle? Then they find my room? I shudder at the thoughts of what they would do to me and my little half-brothers.  
Moments later, the two boys run into the room, slamming the door behind them. As six year old boys, they always have an endless amount of energy, which is sometimes useful though I have yet to see the day when it is a good thing.

"Annie! The bad guys are coming so Mommy said to come in here and that you will keep us safe!" one of them says, (I think it was Matthew, but you can never be sure with twins).

I bend down so I am at the same height as the two boys. I look at them and say, "Of course you'll be safe. I would never let something happen to my only two brothers." I hug them both and they return it with a big squeeze. I love my little brothers, I really do. I vowed to myself to never let anything happen to them.  
There's another knock on the door, and get up and slowly walk towards the door. I have read to many books about somebody sneaking into the person's bedroom, pretending to be a parent or servant. I turn back to the twins and put one finger over my mouth, my silent way of telling them to stay quiet. They simultaneously make the motion as if they were zipping their mouths shut, locking it, and then throwing the invisible key. I can't help but smile.  
As quietly as possible, I lock my door and then ask very quietly, "Who's there?"

The person messes with the door knob, probably trying to open it, and then he says, "Good job Annabeth." I unlock the door, knowing who it was now. My father, king of the Kingom of Greeks. I open the door to see him standing there. He gives me a small smile and continues into the room. "Daddy!" I hear the twins scream, and then footsteps running up to him for a hug. I sigh and turn to them, shutting the door behind me. I had stopped wishing any sign of affection from my father many years ago.

"Okay. Enough of this," he says to the twins, who immedeatly jump off him and stand before him. "I need to talk to Annabeth, so can you boys stay in here?" They nod, and he turns to me, and gestures to go outside.

"Annabeth," he took a breath. "Your step-mother and I have been talking, and we think it's not safe here at the castle." I'm about to say something but he cuts me off.

"We are not for sure yet, but after today, we might know. I want you to pack up what you need in a bag, just in case. I have Matthew and Robert's bag right here." He picks up a bag and hands it to me. "Their stuff and the escape plan is in there, just in case you need to leave soon. Don't tell them what's inside, okay? They need to stay as ignorant as possible." He looks at me with sad eyes, and then he turns away. "Goodbye, Annabeth. I hope to see you soon." And with that he turned and walked away, leaving me alone with a bag holding our future.

**(A/N: Hello fellow demigods. thanks for giving this story a shot! This is my first time doing an AU so don't judge me. Again, thanks for reading and make sure you review. My goal is to have WAY more reviews than my other story, which only has 6. For you AVPM fans, make sure you check that out. Anyways, thanks again! Review! Tell me if I should make it longer, what I can do to make it better, should I switch POV's? Anything helps. Okay, for like the 100th time, thanks and review!)**

_**~DarkLordStormageddon** _

**(P.S. If you get my username, put it in your review and you'll get cookies!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All's Fair In Love and War**

**Summary: **Annabeth Chase is the princess of the Greeks. Their whole kingdom is free and fun, the complete opposites of their greatest enemies, the Romans. When the Romans attack, Annabeth is forced to go into hiding, hidden in plain sight in the Roman kingdom. But there's a certain green-eyed soldier Annabeth can't help but fall for. Will she give up her secret for love? Percabeth. AU.

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth**

I stood there in the hallway, staring down at the contents in my hand. Whatever was in this bag, it would determine the rest of my life. Taking a deep breath, I opened the bag. My eyes widen as I read the words on the paper in my hands. It was funny how just an arragement of words can change a lot. I quickly memorize the paper, and shove it back into the bag. I could see why my father would want to keep this from my younger brothers. The thought of doing it would terrify them.

Was I even ready for something like this? Maybe Father was wrong. Maybe I'm not the right person for this. I sigh and turn around and head back into my bedroom. Hopefully I will never have to worry about anything. All I have to do is wait. Patience had never been my forte. I twitched and tried to control myself as I waited. I had always been hyper-active and always have to be moving.

Anticapting and afriad, thoughts of failure plagued me. What if we do try, but it fails horribly and we get caught? And then they execute us? Or even worse, torture my two innocent brothers? I shudder at the thought.

One of the twins taps me on the shoulder. I assume that I looked horrible, as all the terrifying thoughts filled my brain. He peers up at me with big brown eyes and asks, "Are you okay, Annie?"

I smile weakly down at him. "I'm fine. No need to worry." Even to me it sounds fake. Lies. Lies to keep them safe, but they're still lies. Doesn't every girl, though, lie and say "I'm fine" at least once in their lives? I try to expel the thoughts out of my mind. I set the messenger bag on the floor, and look at the two twins who were whispering to each other.

I am about to go walk to them when I hear a knock at our door. "Annabeth! It's me! Can I come in? Quickly!" the voice of my step-mother comes through the door. I quickly run over to the bag, searching for something. If the Romans are in the castle, I need some sort of weapon. I find a bronze dagger and hold it in my hands. "Annabeth hurry!"

The twins are paralyzed to their spots, and I turn to them and say, "Go hide in the closet. Now!" The urgency un my voice surprises me, and must've surprised them too, because they quickly ran over and hid in the closet. I run over to the door, unlock it and open it as fast as I could.

Standing there, there was a person. No, thing. It wasn't my step-mother. It was a Cyclops.

I stifle a scream, and try to slam the door shut. The Cyclops breaks the door off. "Well, well, well, look at little princess Annabeth, thinking she can fight off an army. Well, you can't," it says, still using my step-mom's voice. I shudder. The legends of the Cyclops were always the ones that scared me the most. I stared at the dagger in my hand. I could attack it, but I would have to at the right moment, when the Cyclops would think I was least likely to attack. Where I was getting all this information, I have no clue. It just came to me, and I went along with it.

The Cyclops studies me, big club in his hand. His voice was now a ruff low voice. "Not very impressive. Castellan told me you were better. But then again, you never trust a human, with all their pesky feelings."

Wait, Castellan? I hesitate. That was... Luke's last name. No. It can't be. Luke is my best friend, he would never send a Cyclops after me. It must've been one of his relatives or something. I stare at the Cyclops.

It laughs. "Poor Anabeth. She must be so scared," he reaches out and twirls my hair. I yank it back and say in a low growl, "Don't touch me."

"Finally, something interesting is happening." But the voice didn't come from the Cyclops. It came from behind him. I close my eyes. This was not happening. It was all a dream. I had wierd dreams a lot. I pinched myself.

It hurt. This was not a dream. And standing behind the Cyclops, was an old friend, Luke.

Now. Now was the moment. They would think I am in shock, and in all fairness I am, but I attacked them. I stabbed the Cyclops in the stomach wit the dagger. It gave a huge wail before disenegrating into a golden dust.

Luke stares at me, shocked, and I charge towards him. He's too quick. He grabs his sword and tackles me to the ground, where he pins me down.

"Thought you were better than me?" he asks, holding the sword up to my throat.

"I thought we were friends!" I choke out, eyes watering with rage. "You were always there for me and now you turned into a monster. I didn't believe them when they told me you were a traitor. And now I really do know. You're a traiter, follower of the Titans. And we will not tolerate that." A person was coming up behind Luke, and I suddenly was filled with hope.

"Luke Castellan, traitor to the gods." I continue, staring coldly into his blue eyes. "The gods will curse you for enternity Luke, and it's all your fault."

"Your words don't hurt me," he spat and dug the sword harder in my throat. I could still breath, though with difficulty.

"No. Words never did hurt you. But this will." Luke looks confused untill suddenly an arrow finds it's way into his arm. He spins around and see's Thalia and the rest of the Hunters, all with their arrows aimed at his chest. He stands up, yanking my hair so I'll come up with him. "I go down, and she'll come with me." He holds the sword up to my throat again. With difficulty, I slowly raise my dagger up and cut my hair, leaving him with a handful of blonde hair. "FIRE!" I shout, and run into my room. I shut the door, lock it, and grab the bag.

I knock on the closet and say, "Matthew! Robert! Come on we're leaving!"

The two are quickly out. They stare at me. "What happened to your hair? Why are you bleeding?" Matthew immeadetly asks.

"No time to explain." I grab some clothes from my closet, and grab a necklace. It's a silver owl, the symbol of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. I have always admired her, and my mother probably followed the way of her, because this was all she left me. I quickly put it on and say to the twins. "We are going to do something very, very dangerous. I need you to stay with me and don't say anything. And remember, I'm going to call you Matt and Bobby. They are still your name, but only shortened and changed a bit. I'm going to be called Anna. Our new last name is," I grab the paper out of the bag and check the paper again. "Chase. Matt, Bobby, and Anna Chase. Okay?"

They nod. Robert, or Bobby, says, "Why do we need to change our names?"

"Because," I gulp. "We are going into hiding. In the Roman kingdom. I'll explain when we get there."

I step out of our room, dagger in hand. I'm holding Bobby's hand, and Matt is holding Bobby's. We needed someway to stay together.

The Hunters are still there, taking away Luke's body. I fight back tears. He was a traitor. He betrayed you.

Thalia looks at me, her eyes asking a question. I nod. She nods in response.

I look to the two boys, and we begin to run, and I feel we will be running a lot more in the future. And there began our lives as Romans.

**(A/N: Okay. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't know I would beat my goal, in the first chapter! Okay. Okay. I'm really excited. Okay. Okay. I say Okay when I'm am happy! Okay! :D! Thanks so much! Okay! Oh, and are you excited for the Sea of Monsters Movie? I'm going to the midnight premiere with my best friend, Chibi Bunniie, and I'm so excited!**

**And I'm sorry for the wait. I tried to update every Sunday, but that didn't work out so I'm going to try at least once a week. Thanks! Okay then! Review! :D Untill next chapter!)**

_**~DarkLordStormageddon**_


End file.
